fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Party Wars!
Pretty Cure Party Wars! (プリキュアパーティーウォーズ！ Purikyua Pātī Uōzu!) is a fan series by Tachibana Nora, but unlike Shining Jewels Pretty Cure, it will be a "sometimes edit" series and never actually written. The series is focused on six teams, based on all 4-player minigames in Wii Party. Plot Characters Pretty Cure The Cures are divided into several teams, depending on which goal they are set for and their Cure motives. Larger groups have larger goals, and smaller groups have the smaller ones. Each team has a set leader, depending on unknown circumstances. Team Variety 1 Variety 1 is the main group. The Cure motives are those that do not belong into other categories. The set team leader is Cure Shift. Cure Shift (キュアシフト Kyua Shifuto) Cure Chop (キュアチョップ Kyua Choppu) Cure Popgun (キュアポップガン Kyua Poppugan) Cure Pick-Up (キュアピックアップ Kyua Pikku Appu) Cure Zombie (キュアゾンビ Kyua Zonbi) Cure Feather (キュアフェザー Kyua Fezā) Cure Anata (キュアアナタ Kyua Anata) Cure Hopper (キュアホッパー Kyua Hoppā) Cure Space (キュアスペース Kyua Supēsu) Wakahisa Tomoko (若久友子 Wakahisa Tomoko)/'Cure Friendly' (キュアフレンドリー Kyua Furendorī) Tomoko is the friendliest person one can find on Earth. She is kind and honest and always puts others before herself. She can be rather oblivious to her surroundings and is quite the klutz. Despite being a klutz, she can be trusted to bake and cook dinner by her father and younger brother and lost her mother and older brother to a tsunami 2 years before the series began. As Cure Friendly, her theme color is pale pink. Team Variety 2 Variety 2 is the second group. The Cure motives are just like the preceding group: those that do not belong. The set team leader is Cure Crash. Cure Crash (キュアクラッシュ Kyua Kurasshu) Cure Tropical (キュアトロピカル Kyua Turopikaru) Cure Pearl (キュアパール Kyua Pāru) Cure Hammer (キュアハンマー Kyua Hanmā) Cure Rope (キュアロープ Kyua Rōpu) Mitsunoshita Naomi (光ノ下直美 Mitsunoshita Naomi)/'Cure Spotlight' (キュアスポットライト Kyua Supottoraito) Naomi is a popular stage performer, usually in the dancing and singing divisions. She acknowledges her fame but tries her best to not let that get in the way of her life. In her free time, she loves reading romantic manga and anime adaptions of them if possible, and one day wishes for a boyfriend of her own. As Cure Spotlight, her theme color is white. Cure Baby (キュアベビー Kyua Bebī) Cure Back (キュアバック Kyua Bakku) Kamiya Ayumi (神谷あゆみ Kamiya Ayumi)/'Cure Walk' (キュアウォーク Kyua Uōku) Ayumi is a naturalist, curious about the world around her. As a result of exploring on her own, she is an introvert, and has a hard time in the social world. She puts her best effort into trying to do so, often with failure. Even being the person she is, Ayumi cares about everyone's safety, often gasping when someone is hurt. As Cure Walk, her theme color is apricot. Cure Balloon (キュアバルーン Kyua Barūn) Team Sports Sports is the third group. The Cure motives are focused on sports. The set team leader is Cure Jump. Cure Jump (キュアジャンプ Kyua Janpu) Cure Goal (キュアゴール Kyua Gōru) Cure Chipper (キュアチッパー Kyua Chippā) Cure Chin-Up (キュアチンアップ Kyua Chin Appu) Team Race Race is the fourth group. The Cure motives are focused on racing for a goal. The set team leader is Cure Derby. Cure Derby (キュアダービー Kyua Dābī) Cure Hurdle (キュアハードル Kyua Hādoru) Cure Flag (キュアフラグ Kyua Furagu) Cure Ram (キュアラム Kyua Ramu) Cure Daze (キュアデーズ Kyua Dēzu) Cure Cosmic (キュアコズミック Kyua Kozumikku) Team Luck Luck is the fifth group. The Cure motives are focused on being lucky. The set team leader is Cure Moon. Tsukino Yoru (月乃よる Tsukino Yoru)/'Cure Moon' (キュアムーン Kyua Mūn) Yoru is a peaceful, intelligent girl who is always determined to do her best. She is very cautious of her and the ones around her. Yoru absolutely hates when she hears about shootings or killings. Though she doesn't want to see others hurt, she will stand up and fight for the ones she cares for. As Cure Moon, her theme color is indigo. Yoshida Alexis (吉田アレクシス Yoshida Arekushisu)/'Cure Dicey' (キュアダイシー Kyua Daishī) Fukumoto Junko (福本じゅんこ Fukumoto Junko)/'Cure Strategy' (キュアストラテジー Kyua Sutoratejī) Cure Flip (キュアフリップ Kyua Furippu) Cure Launch (キュアランチ Kyua Ranchi) Cure Risky (キュアリスキー Kyua Risukī) Team Timing Timing is the final group. The Cure motives are focused on having strong timing. The set team leader is Cure Smile. Cure Smile (キュアスマイル Kyua Sumairu) Cure Saucer (キュアソーサー Kyua Sōsā) Cure Watch (キュアウォッチ Kyua Uotchi) Cure Barrel (キュアバレル Kyua Bareru) Cure Puppy (キュアパピー Kyua Papī) Mascots Villains Items Locations Trivia *This is sort of a retelling of Wii Party! Pretty Cure!, except focusing on one of the four minigame collections, instead of only 5 from the same collection. *While there is a Puzzle category, it never made it into the final version because the only Cure who would have been in it was Cure Friendly. Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Pretty Cure Party Wars! Category:Fan Series Category:Series based on Games